


Nothing

by Slaskia



Series: Rogue Skywarp [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tags Contain Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Even the most easy going, lightest sparked bots can only be pushed so far before they snap.





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> A 'what if' spawned off my main continuity. Had the idea for it in my head for sometime and finally pounded it out in roughly an hour this morning. For those of you who are familiar with my take on Skywarp...this may be a tear jerker for you.

He had nothing.

Because he screwed up.  Couldn’t bring himself to do what he was ordered to do.  Now everything he had left that he cared about was gone.

Thundercracker had been first.  His brother got in the way of Megatron’s fusion cannon when the angry warlord fired it at him for his failure.  His twin died instantly, only the sharp pain of their bond severing reaching him.

Then Starscream.  His Air Commander, getting a moment of clarity, attempted to stop Megatron before he tried again.  Skywarp didn’t remember the argument now, due to the pain of the broken bond, but he  _ did _ remember Megatron getting fed up...then cutting off Starscream’s head.

Followed by several shots into his spark chamber.

His family was gone.  Skywarp remembered standing there in shock, looking at the greying corpses of his brothers, both biologically and figurative.  Only snapped to awareness when he heard that distinctive whine of Megatron’s fusion cannon charging up again.

He should have died.  Let Megatron kill him, so he could be with his family in the Allspark.  But no. For some reason, stupid self-preservation kicked in and he teleported away.  Ran like a coward.

Now he was alone, in some war torn ruin no one gave a scrap about anymore.  Alone with nothing but his thoughts. And thoughts he had plenty of.

What is he do to now?  Surely he is being hunted and it was only a matter of time before he is found.  Even with his cloaking mod and teleportation sigma. Luck has a habit of running out.

So what is he to do?  Go to the Autobots?

Going to them meant still fighting in this senseless war.  He never wanted to fight...never wanted to hurt or kill anyone.  Not intentionally anyway: sometimes his pranks  _ did _ go too far.  Skywarp always resisted, questioned, such commands since the very beginning.  When the Quintessons attempted to turn him into an assassin.

Assassin...that was what Megatron wanted him to be as well.  That was the mission he failed at. Megatron wanted him to assassinate the Prime.  He couldn’t do it. Skywarp never personally saw Optimus as an enemy, respected the care he had for his troops.  He didn’t think his brother or Starscream did either, though Starscream often referred to him as a ‘soft sparked fool’ that didn’t have the bearings to do what was needed to end the war.  Giving the enemy a chance to change their ways was noble but….

How many chances should one give before deeming them a lost cause?

Megatron.  He has had a  _ lot _ of chances already to see the error of his ways.  Yet he never changed, always kept wanting more power...more control.  Killing whomever got in his way, both ally and enemy. He would likely keep going until there was no one left that could possibly oppose him.

The Autobots...and Optimus Prime...surely knew this.  So why do they kept failing to end the bastard when they have the chance?

Perhaps...like Starscream said...they are all too soft sparked to do it.   Perhaps...what was needed….

...was an assassin.  One with nothing left to lose.

Skywarp fit that bill.

\--

Finding the Warlord was easy enough.  The egotistical bastard always made sure he was at the front of the major battles, especially if Optimus was present.  Now, the hard part...waiting for the right moment.

That was the part of his training he had hated the most.  Good assassins did not go in for the kill the moment they spot their mark.  No, they waited for the right moment. Waiting was never Skywarp’s strong suit.  Patience was almost always in short supply.

Today was different.  Today, he had a  _ lot _ of patience.  So he waited, and waited, cloaked as watched the battle from a top a building.  He had something special in mind and needed things to be perfect.

There!  Megatron and Optimus were about to square off.  Skywarp decloaked and posed himself just right as he started his calculations.

Screw it.

He cut the calculations short and teleported.  It hurt, having your essence run into things during that brief instant in subspace, but that pain was nothing compared to having half of himself being killed.  When he appeared at the designated point, he was between Optimus and Megatron, his right hand inside the Warlord’s chest.

The look on Megatron’s face was comical.  The shock and realization that he was doomed.  That he could do  _ nothing _ to stop his demise.

Before, Skywarp would have laughed, but now, he felt nothing.  He didn’t care. Didn’t even feel the need to say something witty.  Something like ‘lets see how you like having your spark ripped out of your chest’.

Nah.  Too corny.  Too cliche anyway.  Showing was always better than telling, wasn’t it?  That’s what Thundercracker always told him while writing his silly little romance novels.

Novels that would never be finished or even written now.  As stupid and corny they were, Skywarp still had enjoyed them.  Tears rimmed his optics as he crushed them closed, vaguely aware of the heat of the Warlord’s spark in his hand.  And of how quiet the battlefield had suddenly become.

Those tears were now running hot down his face as his sorrow turned to rage.  He opened his optics as he remembered their faces. Recalled the memories of happier times.  Times that would never be again because of the bastard in front of him. No more happy times will be ruined again by him!

He teleported once more, but only a short distance away.  This time, he took Megatron’s spark with him.

Skywarp stared at the hated thing in his hand.  Glowing red, but slowly shrinking, it’s strong pulse starting to falter.  In front of him, Megatron’s now sparkless frame seized, then toppled over, Optimus staring at it, then him, in shock.  Around him, the rest of bots, Autobot and Decepticon alike, looked on in equal shock.

No more blows were exchanged.  No more shots fired. Only the sound of the wind and the sizzling of the dying spark in his hand reached his audios.

And Skywarp watched that spark shrink, grow paler and paler in color.  Until, at least, it was gone. Evaporated, like a puddle in a desert.

Only then did he look upon his ‘audience’.  On the Autobot’s side, there was a mix of shock and awe.  On the Decepticon’s, shock, despair and a few turning into anger and rage.

Without any word or explanation, Skywarp reactivated his cloaking mod, transformed and flew way.  Offering no explanation for his actions. Let them figure it out, he no longer cared. What they did next, he didn’t care either.  He wanted no further part in any of this.

Skywarp just wanted to be alone.

As loneliness was all he had left….


End file.
